Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase is the daughter of Frederick Chase and the Greek goddess Athena, the step-daughter of Savanna Chase, the cousin of Magnus Chase, and the niece of Natalie Chase and Randolph Chase. She is Jasmine Saturday's best friend, and one of the main characters in The Gift of a Best Friend. She made her first appearance in Everything Has Changed, Part 1. Biography Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= Everything Has Changed, Part 1 Everything Has Changed, Part 2 Everything Has Changed, Part 3 Everything Has Changed, Part 4 I Guess Not Everything Has Changed I Tell my Mom my Dream |-| The Gift of a Best Friend= I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone I Try to Get a New Friend I Overhear a Planned Ambush The Attack I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever We Make Best Friendship Bracelets For Each Other I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do I’m Told the Worse News Ever (again) I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers I Can’t Read Jasmine Makes Me a Beauty Queen I Get Sick I Breakaway I Lose My Best Friend We Meet Some New Friends I Learn Something New I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes Luke Goes Home We Meet the Hunters of Artemis Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree I Get Claimed I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood My Never Ending Visions The New Couple Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer A New Home and a New Family We Build a Grounded Treehouse Cassandra is Mad Komodo is Jealous I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents It’s Cupid Killing Time Cassandra is Leaving The Frozen River I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 I Make a Vow Conquering Fear, Part 1 Conquering Fear, Part 2 Luke Gets a Quest . . . . . . And it Ends Terribly Appearances #Everything Has Changed, Part 1 #Everything Has Changed, Part 2 #Everything Has Changed, Part 3 #Everything Has Changed, Part 4 #I Guess Not Everything Has Changed (mentioned) #I Tell my Mom my Dream (mentioned) #I Meet a Girl Who Won’t Leave Me Alone #I Try to Get a New Friend (mentioned) #I Overhear a Planned Ambush #The Attack #I Share My Birthday With My New Friend Forever #We Make Best Friendship Bracelets For Each Other #I Do Cool Things That I Didn’t Know I Could Do #I’m Told the Worse News Ever (again) #I Learn What I Can Do With My Powers #I Can’t Read #Jasmine Makes Me a Beauty Queen #I Get Sick #I Breakaway #I Lose My Best Friend #We Meet Some New Friends #I Learn Something New #I Have a Vision of a Boy with Sea Green Eyes #Luke Goes Home #We Meet the Hunters of Artemis #Thalia Gets Turned Into a Tree #I Get Claimed #I Meet My New Brothers and Sisters #My Family Comes to Camp Half-Blood #My Never Ending Visions #The New Couple #Luke and I Get an Amazing Offer #A New Home and a New Family #We Build a Grounded Treehouse #Cassandra is Mad #Komodo is Jealous #I Accidentally Call my Adopted Parents my Parents #It’s Cupid Killing Time #Cassandra is Leaving #The Frozen River #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 1 #I Almost Get a New Uncle, Part 2 #I Make a Vow #Conquering Fear, Part 1 #Conquering Fear, Part 2 #Luke Gets a Quest . . . #. . . And it Ends Terribly Relationships Family Frederick Chase= |-| Savanna Chase= |-| Magnus Chase= |-| Natalie Chase= |-| Bobby Chase= |-| Matthew Chase= |-| Randolph Chase= |-| Athena= |-| Cassandra= Love Interests Friends Jasmine Saturday= |-| Luke Castellan= |-| Thalia= |-| Grover Underwood= Companions Rufus Chase= Enemies Boy (1)= |-| Boy(2)= Quotes About or to Jasmine Saturday Trivia *She is based on a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *She was born on September 8th, while in the book series, her official birthday was July 12th. *She is dyslexic. *She won 2nd Place in a beauty pageant. *Luke gave her her own knife when he met her in We Meet Some New Friends. Category:Characters Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:The Gift of a Best Friend characters Category:Chase Family Category:Demigods Category:Children of Athena